No need for Extream rewrite 3
by extreme22
Summary: Michael has amnesia. So Michael has to regain his memories before it's too late. This is part 1 of 7 fics.


None of the characters belong to me they belong to AIC and PIONEER. Don't sue I ain't got the money nor am worth the time.  
  
_________________________No need for Extream rewrite 3.___________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1. No need for Amnesia P.1. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time: 7:45 P.M.  
  
Location: GP headquarters.  
  
Michael was just sitting there waiting in line for his next assignment. "Did you know about the Dr. Clay Incident?" Jason asked Michael who was standing behind him in line. "No. No I don't." Michael replied "Well I herd that one of the house of Jurai was involved in it. They said that he survived a black hole. More like escaped it." Jason said to his partner. "Excuse me. But I'm new here can you tell me were operations are?" a G.P. recruit asked Michael. "You're here in operations." Michael said annoyed. "What's your name Mr.?" Michael asked the recruit. "My name is Siena Yamada sir." Siena replied standing behind Jason. "Well Jason we're next." Michael said walking into the office. Just as Jason walked into the office he slipped on some water and hit his head on the hard tile floor. "Damn water. They need to fix the leak." Jason said getting back up.  
  
"Hello Detectives #349 and 567. Have a seat." Airi said telling the two detectives to take a seat. "We need you to check out on some People for us. I've already got permission from the house of Jurai to allow one person to go to Earth and check out how Mihoshi and Kiyon'e are doing. And since you're an earthling well I'm sending only you Michael on the assignment. As for Jason well Mitoto is sick so. Get to work." Airi said giving Michael his assignment papers and Jason a bucket and Mop. Michael left to head to the Cafeteria while Jason was sitting there white as a sheet with a mop and bucket in hand. "Jason what's wrong with you?" Airi asked. "I'm no more then a mop boy." Jason said depressed. "Well I have nothing to give you so get to work." Airi commanded. Jason busted out with insanity looking for anything that could be work for him. "Come on there has to be some kind of pirate around here that I can destroy! Come on!" Jason said looking through papers madly destroying the entire office in the process. Airi was watching the disaster in progress. She got a lamp post and whacked Jason upside the head with it knocking Jason out cold. "That was very unsuspected of Jason." Airi said In a shocked voice. "Ah next please." Airi said giving the confirmation for Siena to walk in. Siena walked in and saw Jason knocked out.   
  
___________________________Cafeteria._____________________________________  
  
Michael was sitting there eating some food while looking at his mission documents. "Hi Michael how you doing this evening?" Elma asked Michael. "Fine I was just about to head to the docking bay." Michael said looking at the humanoid. "So Michael where's Jason?" Elma asked the Detective. "He's taking over Mitoto's work." Michael replied reading over his mission stats. "Well it seems that you're busy so I'll be sitting over there with Siena and Amane." Elma said as she walked away. Michael didn't hear her. Michael then got up and walked away from the table. "Well time to get going. I wonder what Jason is up to?" Michael thought to himself walking down a large hallway while other people are walking around him.   
  
Jason was in the janitorial closet cussing to himself. "Damn you Airi. I was assigned to this facility to become a dignified GP official. Not a mop boy." Jason thought to himself pissed. "Michael you're so lucky." Jason thought to himself while pouring water in the mop bucket.   
  
_______________________Docking bay._____________________________________  
  
"Is the engine ready?" Michael asked Seiryou. "Yes just as it was when you first got the E.M.M." Seiryou said packing up all his tools. "By the way where's that Alphanian?" Seiryou asked the GP official. "Well he's taking over Mitotos work." Michael explained to the Technician. "I see. So you'll be heading out by yourself aye?" Seiryou asked Michael in a curious tone. "Yes I'll be heading to Earth. My home planet." Michael said looking at the E.M.M. "I mess my home dearly and I'm ecstatic about going to spend some time at home." Michael said looking at the ship. "Well I guess I better be off." Michael said before waving goodbye to Seiryou. "Good bye Michael I'll see you when you return." Seiryou said. "Too bad for him he doesn't know that I sabotaged the engines." Seiryou thought to himself laughing lowly.   
  
____________________________E.M.M.'s Cockpit____________________________  
  
"Computer give me a destination time for Earth." Michael said as he typed in a few commands on his holotop. "Mr. The destination is 24 hrs. 3 days If you drive normally. If you use light speed you will be there in 2 hrs." The computer replied. "Okay well I guess its light speed for me then." Michael explained typing in a few commands giving the computer acknowledgement to go light speed. "Yes sir." The computer replied.   
  
______________________Outside the E.M.M.________________________________  
  
The E.M.M' fired up its engines and within a blink of an eye it was gone. Seiryou being foolish enough not to be on the other side of the docking bay was blown into the sides leaving him imprinted in the wall. "Damn you Michael." Seiryou said under his breathe.   
  
_____________________E.M.M.'s Cockpit__________________________________  
  
"Well I think I'm going to sleep for a couple hrs. Wake me up when we're there." Michael said walking to the barracks. "Yes sir." The computer said.   
  
______________________TO BE CONTINUED.______________________________  
  
Next time on No need for Extream Rewrite 3. Michael's ship the E.M.M.'s engines explode and Michael crash lands in the hill tops of Okayama Japan. Michael also has amnesia. And he doesn't know anything about his mission or Extream. Or his comrades at G.P. 


End file.
